


Two Bites, One Meaning

by Blckfenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Multi, Smut, Vampire!Clarke, Wolf!Lexa, maybe definitely some, protective!Clarke, protective!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blckfenix/pseuds/Blckfenix
Summary: Lexa is intrigued by a girl at the bar and just wants to get away from being the boss for a night.Clarke is tired of Octavia's questions and dismisses her in favor of a stunning brunette.What happens when a werewolf and a vampire come together because of forces beyond their control?Let's see how the people surrounding Clexa handle a wolf/vamp union.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a conversation between my girlfriend and I, and I turned it into a writing prompt. I have no earthly idea where this story is going, who will be in it, or what the end goal will be. So drop a comment if you have an idea. Leave a kudo if you liked it, and subscribe so you can get the 10th email of the day from AO3 lol
> 
> It was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoy.

A tall brunette prowled near the bar. She needed a fix. She needed a good time. She was hungry, tired, and strung out. Pack politics were a bitch, and quite frankly she was done with being the boss tonight. Let someone else come clean up HER mess for a change. Her eye caught on two women posted up at the far end of the dingy bar deep in conversation. Their drinks still fresh with condensation sat untouched next to them. One was blonde and the other was a brunette, and both were hot.

Challenge accepted.

She watched the women for the better part of an hour, ignoring Quint's complaints in favor of trying to decide which to charm first. The blonde seemed exasperated verging on angry, and Lexa could only agree with the emotion. She was all curves and cleavage, and every single man and woman that passed by took notice. A pair of leggings fit like paint on her, and a loose almost oversized cream sweater hung loosely from one shoulder. The belt she was wearing gave Lexa so very fun ideas for later.

The brunette was placating, trying to defuse whatever situation the two had found themselves in. This one was dressed down compared to the blonde. Hair up sluggishly in a bun with loose strands falling every which way went with plain jeans and an even more plain white t-shirt.

Harsh glares and cutting eyes were exchanged by both periodically, and Lexa momentarily was reminded of a time when she was allowed to play tennis. She watched them battle with wills instead of tennis balls, back and forth. Back and forth. But that was before the change, that is. Before her life was no longer her own. Before that little crescent moon appeared and changed everything.

The women continued batting back and forth - never backing down and never coming to a stop. “Quint, will you seriously just shut up? I don’t care about him and his games, and don’t get me started on his ‘plans’ for me. I just want to chill tonight. Besides, there are some lovely ladies over there that are in dire need of some of my attention.”

So Lexa did what Lexa does best. She walked over and said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Want me to get some gloves?" She arched a single perfect eyebrow at them.

The blonde and brunette looked at her with incredulous stares before finally cracking allowing fake smiles to ward off any strangers. Anger, fear, and desperation danced in their eyes, but at least they had shut up. The blonde looked her up and down, and Lexa couldn't help but puff her chest out, just a little.

Over the last few months, she had been subjected to this gauntlet of a look far too many times to be bothered by it. However, that wasn't why she found herself doing her best impression of a peacock, she wanted to try and prolong that look from the blonde as long as possible. The blonde's eyes were captivating, slate grey with flecks of blue dashed in as an afterthought.

"Well, O. Looks like dinner has been served early tonight."

The one called "O" paled and averted her eyes to the exit, fingers fidgeting restlessly on the leg of her pants.

The blonde looked at her scathingly for a moment then turned to Lexa.

"Octavia couldn't beat me in a fight any day. Besides, we were just having a chat, and she was leaving." The blonde spoke with derision and seemed to look down her nose at the one called Octavia as she scampered away.

"You have a way with words, gorgeous. Want to dance?" Lexa allowed a light dusting of pheromones to enter the air around her. "I can make it worth your while."

Several of the closest people to them turned toward Lexa, she knew they would and expected it. A low growl built in her throat because, impossibly, she felt that they were a threat. A threat to what? She released them into the air. She knew what would happen. What the hell? Forcing her idiotic wold down into submission, she smiled as the blonde looked her up and down again.

Since her friends(?) departure, Clarke now had mischief dancing in her gaze. "Worth my while..." She let the statement and her eyes linger on Lexa's frame.

"Definitely.” Lexa couldn’t help the gravel in her voice. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question and she fitted actions with words as she swept her prize off the stool she was perched on.

An unremarkable song was playing, but all of Lexa's senses were overwhelmed by the way the blonde moved. Hips swayed in sync perfectly with the rhythm, and the gestures she was making with her arms seem to draw everyone in.

"What is your name?" Lexa said the words before she was aware she was speaking. She never cared for names, ages, or if they just broke up with a boyfriend. She was destined to be alone- a fact she was slowly coming to terms with.

"Clarke."

Lexa pulled the woman - Clarke - by the hips until bodies were flush, and their mouths were so close they could taste the other's breath. "Clarke." She wanted to say it again. To taste it, so she did. "Klark..." She felt a shiver dance along the blonde's frame.

"And you are?" Clarke's eyes were hooded, her lips were parted, and her voice was barely above a whisper. If it were anyone else speaking, Lexa would not have cared to hear it, but she heard loud and clear. Hanging on this unknown woman’s words was unsettling, but so far only in a good way.

They were so close, lips had already grazed in passing just by dancing, so Lexa leaned in closer than she had previously. "Alex." No reason to give real names here. Just in case.

A small moan made a growl build unexpectedly in her chest once again, and again she forced it down. She then stomped on it for good measure. Not here. Not now. But first, a little fun. And this was shaping up to be lots and lots of fun.

Swiftly she palmed the back of her dance partners head and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Lexa was able to swallow the next moan that escaped Clarke. People around them were starting to make out, and one couple was dangerously close to shedding clothes right on the dance floor. Lexa had the mind to take stock of her body, and she felt shock ripple like a boulder tossed into still water throughout her chest. Her scent was everywhere and thick. Furiously, she kept pace with Clarke's eager mouth and simultaneously, reigned in her damn pheromones.

Clarke nipped at her bottom lip, and in response, Lexa's knees wavered and so did her resolve of giving a fuck. Catching Clarke's eyes was difficult, to say the least, but she had to know. Had to see if she was affected as Lexa herself was. What she found was beautiful and mesmerizing. Clarke’s iris’s constantly undulated and churned, grey with blue and then blue with grey and dashes of black.

During her study, Lexa saw a hulk of a man approaching Clarke from behind, lust in eyes, completely driven by the amount of alpha wolf pheromones in the room. Not letting her focus on Clarke waver, she planted her black knee-high leather boot in his chest, sending him sprawling eight feet away.

Clarke snickered at the man who was now shaking his head and mumbling looking bewildered. “Well, it’s good to know that you don’t like sharing.”

Nothing could’ve prepared Lexa for the words that came out of her mouth next.

“I don’t share what is mine.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. A mixture of anger, startlement, anxiety, and disgust all wrapped tightly behind a strained smile. “I am no one’s.”

Before any more could be said, the women crashed together again like talking was a waste of time. Heated lips and wandering hands didn’t distract Lexa from getting them outside the stuffy confines of the building. She didn’t care if trouble found her, but she wasn’t going to go seek it willingly. At least, not tonight and not right now.

Once she had Clarke pinned against the wall, she didn’t have to worry about her abnormally excessive musk. Cold palms running underneath her shirt short-circuited her brain, then an explosion of chemical reactions prompted her to lick and nip at the exposed flesh of the beauty’s neck. Another explosive moan echoed in the alley they found themselves in. Lexa revealed in the sound as her desire spread and thickened.

“Fuck, Alex. What is happening?” Clarke sounded slightly panicked, but Lexa couldn’t think straight and neither stopped kissing, tasting, or basking in the other.

Clarke had pitched forwards sucking and biting almost harshly where neck and shoulder meet. It felt euphoric. Every part of her being, her soul, screamed that this was RIGHT. She wanted Clarke to BITE her, and she absolutely needed to taste that sweet blood that flowed in this goddess’s veins.

The hustle and bustle of the bar as headlights flickered and people yelled and laughed contrasted harshly with the sheer erotic passion that was happening in the alley just next to it. The two women were so wrapped up in each other that a hurricane could’ve blown through and neither would have cared or noticed.

Experimentally, Lexa bit down harder, and Clarke purred. She rolled her hips into Lexa, and a moment of panic set into the very back of Lexa’s mind. No one had said anything about bites., or what they mean. No one talked about anything specific at all. Lexa was rebuffed when she asked questions, and it was thoroughly irritating. But right now, she had an amazing woman, writhing pinned against a wall and Lexa didn’t give two shits - much less one.

Confused and helpless to stop it, Lexa bit down, slicing through skin and muscle to the unrestricted blood underneath. Surprise nearly made her let go. The blood was fucking cold! Not like been outside in the snow too cold, but like served on the rocks cold. Maybe like it was kept in a freezer. In the winter. In Antartica. Just as she was about to push Clarke away, she felt Clarke puncture her neck in return.

Lexa felt her blood flowing freely pulled by Clarke while some escaped down her clavicle, and, miraculously, she found she didn’t give yet another shit because this is what heaven should feel like. The growl that had been threatening all night rumbled in her chest, and she bit down harder now enjoying the coolness of the blood. Lexa dug her fingers into the muscles of Clarke’s back harder enough to leave marks, but it felt so right.

Clarke tasted of fine wine after a fancy ass desert. Not that she had ever had that, but that IS what she tasted like. After a few moments, the girls came back to themselves. Lexa let her weight fall against Clarke, and she rested her head against the other girls. With blood-stained teeth and lips, they smiled.

“Look I don’t know what just happened, but I have a feeling I should tell you that my name isn’t Alex,” Lexa whispered afraid to break the trance they had found themselves in.

Clarke had a dazed look in her eyes, eyes that had turned the color of the deep sea. She took a few breaths and hung her hands loosely around Lexa’s waist.

“What is your name then, baby?”

“Lexa.”

She couldn’t help the smile at the word ‘baby’ and know it was used to refer to her. Strangely she found the idea of belonging to someone appealing now. She could still taste Clarke on her lips, could still her body moving slightly in a rhythm that Lexa herself was making. The overwhelming urge to taste and make love to this ethereal being completely consumed Lexa in that moment

Suddenly, lights were shown down the alley, and Lexa, without thinking, pushed Clarke behind her and growled low and menacing. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but please go fuck yourself.” Her upper lips were curled, and she held her wolf firmly in check. It clawed back encouraging her desire to rip these morons to pieces.

“Clarke?!” A dark-skinned female approached with a knife drawn, and Lexa crouched low snarling again.

“Indra? What are you doing here?”

At that precise moment, more commotion came from the other end of the alley behind them. The hair on Lexa’s neck rose, and her face started to itch and complain. The voice she heard next, however, gave her the ability to force her wolf into submission yet again.

“Lexa! Get away from them!”

Clarke snarled, “I dare you to try and remove her from my sight!”

The so-called ‘Indra’ had made it close enough to take in their disheveled appearance and blood-stained shirts.

“Clarke, she is a wolf! Her blood runs hot how did you not see? Is that a mating bite? Their blood is poison for us!”

Clarke and Lexa turned to each other. Desire was replaced with caution, but hope and something else danced in the blue of Clarke’s eyes. Lexa knew without a doubt she herself held the same expression.

“Lexa, get the hell out of there. That vampire will tear you limb from limb! I’m telling you, girl, run!”

“Marcus, I do not run. As you can see,” she gestured to her bloodstained neck, “I’m mated.”

So that’s how they found themselves facing off against each other’s people with fresh mating marks upon their necks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Thanks for the overwhelming support you guys have shown! My email has been blowing up all day, and honestly, I can't thank each of you enough for the support you have shown on the FIRST CHAPTER!! I'm very excited to see where this story takes us. With that being said, I have a very general outline, but I would love to incorporate you guys in this fic too. It doesn't adhere to normal wolf/vampire/ABO dynamics. It is a creature all it's own. Leave a comment if you have an idea or contact me directly if you wish at blckFenixAO3@gmail.com
> 
> And as always happy reading!

“I think it's better if we call it a night,” Clarke breathed. Lexa agreed, but the thought of leaving the woman’s side made her skin prickle with unease and irritation. There was an echo - a connection - between them. Clarke looked and acted as unsettled as Lexa felt.

“Meet me later?” Clarke saw the desperation in her eyes because she smiled softly - a complete change from the snooty bitch persona she had been wearing as a second skin before their interactions in the alleyway. “Please?”

Lexa hated that she sounded so hopeful, so pathetic. She was almost begging. Wolves didn’t beg, they took what they wanted. With that in mind, she straightened her spine. She still didn’t manage to put power behind her next words.

“I’ll be here again before dawn.” Lexa gave herself one more glance into the face of the woman that seemed to hold all the answers to the questions she had never had the courage to ask. With a firm nod, she turned to walk toward Marcus and the gang, ignoring the multiple hostile stares coming from the group that awaited Clarke.

When she reached Marcus, Raven was there waiting, eagerly bouncing from foot to foot. She opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, Lexa heard Clarke scream.

“NO!”

Using her impressive dexterity Lexa whipped around as she threw herself to the side. Before she hit the ground she was growling furiously. Rolling to her feet with her growl only rising in volume, Lexa snarled at the man with the bow.

Before she could take one step, Marcus was jerking her back behind the nearest cover, a wall that had seen the aftermath of the great civil war- riddled with bullet holes and scorch marks from the fires. Lexa snarled again and snapped her teeth at the man that dared to keep her away from Clarke.

Clarke. The last image she had of the blonde was marred by an arrow piercing her outstretched arm. People were yelling and running, trying to decide what to do. Lexa looked around at her people. The people that counted on her, looked to her for guidance and advice. And all because of the way she smelled. The wolf hierarchy was ridiculous, but they followed and she had no choice but to lead.

Finally regaining her composure Lexa shook herself free from Marcus, sending out a wave of calm throughout her ragtag group. Immediately, all eyes turned to her. “No one, and I mean no one, move from the space they are standing.” She locked gazes with each of the people there, and all bowed their heads. Quint only lowered his eyes a fraction scoffing, so she stepped up to him.

“Do. Not. Move.” She watched emotionless as his will broke, and he sagged to one knee under her bored gaze. Quint was one of the few whom she didn’t mind to break every once in a while. He was the dick of all dicks, but he was useful. Sometimes.

Satisfied she had control over her people, Lexa stepped towards the alley. It was silent. Well, it was silent to normal human ears. She could just make out harsh whispers and soft padding footsteps. Mindful of this particular groups motto to shoot first, kick the dead body later, Lexa raised her arms and slowly, gently stepped out into the torchlight the flickered from the rear entrance to the bar her and Clarke had just gone through minutes ago.

“I mean no harm, I just want to know if Clarke is ok.”

“No closer, Lexa. My….friends are being utterly repulsive it seems tonight.”

That voice released the tension from Lexa’s shoulders, but her body was still on edge. An arrow was just shot at her, she wasn’t that stupid. “Clarke?”

“I’m here, baby, and I am fine. Dusk remember?”

Lexa couldn’t see an outline of the speaker, she only heard Clarke’s melodic voice echoing from nowhere. “Ok.”

“What the fuck happens at dusk, Clarke? Are you fucking crazy?”

Lexa could make out this speaker. A tall, narrow-faced woman with sharp features was angled over something on the ground. From her body language, it was Clarke, and Lexa knew that if she released so much a whimper it might make things worse. Instead, she called for Raven to help physically drag her from her spot, removing herself from the situation completely hoping to protect Clarke from her own morons.

When they were far enough away for Clarke’s scent to be only a vague mention on the breeze, Raven let her go. Lexa sagged where she stood, lost for a moment without that spicy reminder of what living felt like.

Kylo, a massive German Shepard and one of Lexa’s closest friends, padded out from the tree line and sniffed her face. She didn’t even have the will to greet the wolf brother. He stared at her with eyes that held intelligence. And was that sorrow. He sniffed lightly at the wound on her neck, stared at it a moment as if contemplating its meaning, then sat down next to her.

“Jesus, Lexa, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa took a mental stock of herself and her emotions. She was physically fine. Eyesight just as sharp. She could hear a deer grazing a few hundred yards away. But she couldn’t smell Clarke. The subtle ache in her chest grew as Lexa assessed her olfactory sense. Lexa concluded she was fine, just drained.

Her emotions though. They didn’t feel like her own. Like someone had injected a dose of need, desire, and pure longing into her brain. When she focused on one of the three her mind flashed back to the alley. The pressure of teeth, the ice-like blood, and the desire in Clarke’s eyes. This was a whole new level of weird on a planet where weirdness walked around shaking everyone’s hand like an old friend.

“Were they seriously fucking vampires?” Raven was still bouncing foot to foot Lexa noted. Now more from nerves than - An idea struck Lexa.

“What did you want to tell me? You seemed like you had something to say when those assholes shot at me.”

Raven stuttered for a moment searching for the reason, then the beginnings of a Raven Reyes torrent of information was dumped on Lexa’s shoulders. “Oh! Atom said he smelled another wolf. One of the ones with that slut you were making eyes at-”

One moment Lexa was kneeling on the ground studying Kylo’s gaze preparing herself for the induction of yet another wolf, the next she had her best and longest friend by the throat in a death grip.

“Do not ever say that again.” Lexa punctuated each word slowly and carefully as Raven thrashed in her grip, feet dangling a foot off of the ground. Rage like nothing she had ever felt had complete control of her body. A small voice in a very far cobwebbed corner of Lexa’s mind, she was screaming at herself to stop, that this was Raven. Her Raven, her best friend. The person she had been with since the lights went out.

After she received an exuberant nod, Lexa released her hold. Raven coughed and struggled to catch her breath. Her normally smirking face had a look of sheer betrayal when Lexa finally managed to meet her eyes. They had been through hell together, and Lexa had just threatened her over a girl that she had just met.

The Lexa that was not controlled by the wolf finally broke free, and she knelt next to Raven’s struggling form. “Raven, I….” Naked fear shown in her best friends face, and she reeked of submission. “I’m so sorry. Something happened with that girl. I would never hurt you, you know that.”

Cautiously, Raven accepted the hand Lexa offered, and they rose to their feet together.

“What happened between you two?” Raven’s question emphasized the strength of Lexa’s grip and her shoulders sagged. She studied her toes as she explained about her interactions with the blonde.

“After the bite, huh?” Lexa chanced a look at Raven. Thankfully the Latina was deep in thought, previous trauma forgotten due to the story. She was always most forgiving with Lexa when she gave her an idea tinker with and puzzle out. Raven was the smartest person Lexa knew, and if anyone could help figure out what was going on, it would be her.

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop myself. I’m not sure why she did it. We didn’t get the chance to talk before all hell broke loose.”

Lexa tried to control the longing in her voice, “It was intense, Ray.”

“Yup, ok. You’re being weird. Let’s catch up to Kane.”

The deeper they traversed in the woods, the more relaxed Lexa became. Kylo was wagging his tail happily when she finally returned his excited affections. The bronze colored dog appeared out of nowhere and had stuck by her side ever since.

“What happened Lexa?”

Kane looked pissed and spoke before Lexa had even gotten close. He traversed the forest as if expecting an attack. His gaze darted left and right looking for danger or signs they were being followed. He angled his words pointedly, trying to cut through Lexa’s armor of confidence and authority, however, Lexa knew them for what they were. Fear.

Since she had met Marcus Kane, he had tried to lead the group of people that had surrounded Lexa. Barking orders at anyone who would listen, he would only back down and shut up when Lexa herself was involved. He was also the one that made her snap and produce enough submission into the air that everyone was on the ground, heads facing away from where Lexa stood fuming. From that day, Kane was tolerated, but Lexa reigned supreme.

“It seems that I was making out with someone when you guys interrupted.”

Lexa kept her face impassive, but her eyes were hard. She was so sick of Kane trying to direct her life. First, he wanted to take over the little town that was near the small set of caves they currently called home. No. Next, he wanted to steal a traveling people’s food. No. The day she had unexpectedly forced her group to the ground, he had been going on and on about building a wall around their cave. The people were tired and hungry. So Lexa’s response was no yet again.

Kane was a sheep among wolves and a coward at best. There was no predicting what he would do with the information he gained tonight. Something stupid probably. Something annoying for sure.

“Do you even know what she was? Do you even care? We are going to lose our place here if we don’t fight for it! Did she say why they were here? What do they want? It doesn't matter they-”

“Enough.” Her voice sliced through his manic speech without shouts or glares. In fact, she didn’t look at him at all. He wasn’t worth the wasted effort. Raven and Lexa had decided the best way to deal with Kane was to keep him close in an effort to cut off his plans and schemes before he got the pack in trouble.

Internally Lexa seethed at the pathetic little man, and Raven wasn’t helping. The snarky woman was standing behind him making a quacking gesture with both hands the entire time he spoke. Lexa partly commanded silence to keep from laughing, but mostly she didn’t know the answers to any of Kane’s questions.

“Once we get back, I do not wish to be disturbed.”

It turns out ignoring the man was a good way to handle him. He stalked off to his tiny corner of the universe, and Lexa, without looking, kicked Raven right square in the ass as they walked to the cave they shared.

The cave was just a cave. Nothing special or remarkable. However, the two friends had done the best they could at making it some kind of home. Two cots sat against opposite walls, and beyond that was a decent size pile of worn clothes. Lexa’s sword was laid out on her bed. She was glad she had forgotten the blade. She couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if she had had a weapon during the standoff.

“Don’t want to be disturbed. Right.” Raven drew the word out as she rubbed covertly at her backside. “You are going to meet her aren’t you?”

Lexa’s thoughts danced around the idea of meeting Clarke again. She had no idea what was going on with them. The emotion, the connection was so fucking strong. And the urge to bite was completely new. Yes, she had nipped and marked flesh during sex, but this. This feeling of mixing, tasting, and being with someone else was like being hit by a truck. Going 80 mph. As soon as you woke up in the morning. And before coffee.

“Earth to Lexa fucking badass dope face? Hello?”

Lexa wiped the smile (it was a small smile regardless of what Raven says) off her face, and nodded at her. “Of course I’m going.”

“Well then, I am coming too.”

“Raven, no. It might be dangerous. We know nothing about these people. I hate to say it, but Kane is partly right in his questioning. Why are they here? Regardless, I am quicker, stronger, and have keener senses than anyone in this camp. I’ll be fine.”

“Still going.” Lexa’s jaw nearly dropped at the nonchalant way Raven spoke. She had always followed Lexa’s lead, and rarely did she disagree.

“Why? Give me one good reason you should go.” Please, Raven. Don’t make me do it the hard way. Lexa could tell her to stay, completely striping Raven of her free will, and Raven knew it.

“There is a wolf out there. Fresh or about to go through the change. I’m not letting that happen to anyone. If I can help, then I am going to.” She was zipping the backpack closed as she straightened. She looked Lexa dead in the eye. “And you know you need me with you. Some part of you. Some part of you knows.”

Lexa could only agree with a resigned sigh.

“How is your neck? Your vampire got you good.”

Lexa frowned at the word vampire. “Raven, we don’t know what they are. Vampire seems a bit far-fetched don’t you think?”

Raven eyed her a moment, then slowly as if she was dealing with a small child, she knelt in front of Lexa and said, “Lexa, honey, I can turn into a wolf. And so can you.”

“Very true.”

The two shared a laugh at the sheer outrageousness of their life now.

“Aren’t vampires and werewolves usually arch enemies? She certainly didn’t feel like an enemy.”

“That’s just what Hollywood says. Don’t worry about it.”

“But that is all we have to go on. Seriously, Ray. The lights went out all over the world, and now people are changing. It can’t be just us. There have to be more people out there doing some pretty crazy stuff. I mean what the hell happened? How did all of this start? Better yet, who is to blame?”

“I have no idea, Lex.” Raven’s voice was soft and reassuring. “I’m not sure of anything anymore, but I know that I have you and we have killer awesome superpowers. We handle ourselves and the rest of the pack just fine. The ‘who’s’ and ‘why’s’ are just that. Words on a page. We have to deal with it as it comes along until we get more information.”

Raven was the only person she could talk to like this. The last time she voiced doubts, she had nearly killed the newest pack member. He had mistaken her doubt and willingness to take care of the pack as weakness, and that almost cost him his life. It had been a long time since she had thought of Blake. Before their wolf instincts had gotten in the way, Lexa and he were well on the way to a respectable friendship.

“Your girlfriend could tell us what has been happening outside of these caves, and that is another reason I’m going.”

“Girlfriend?” Lexa scoffed, “What are we in high school now?”

“We were two years ago! Well supposed to be, anyway.”

Lexa laughed at the thought of going to high school in this new age on Earth. She thought bullying was bad before, she could only imagine what it would be like now. Discrimination between people was...different now and a lot more dangerous.

At 20 years old, Lexa never thought her life would end up like this. There were good things about it like the wolf inside, always ready and alert, Raven, who had kept her sane, and now Clarke. Lexa didn’t know exactly how Clarke fit into everything, but she wanted, no needed, to find out.

The girls armed up, and Lexa tried to prepare herself for being in the blonde’s proximity. Her skin tingled thinking about it, and she could see Raven giving her the side eye as they progressed towards their destination. The two shared theories and compared ideas as they walked.

Soon, the dingy overpriced bar sprang into view. The sight made Lexa conscious of the weight of the two batteries in her pocket. She placed her hand over them to reassure herself of their presence. Batteries were hard to come by, and a place like this would trade well for two.

“Here we go. Into Dracula’s lair.”

Lexa was about to snap at Raven to be sensible, then she smelt her. It seemed like her scent came from every direction. She walked around the area for a few moments trying to decipher the fresh trail. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Lexa’s body was calling out for the blonde, and like an angel, she appeared.

“Lexa.”

Lexa spun, startlement stiffening her spine and causing her hand to fly to the hilt of her bone-handled knife. Clarke stood in the shadows of an abused dumpster long since filled and abandoned.

“Clarke.”

The girls looked at each other and as one moved to get closer. Lexa held her arms out, and Clarke rushed inside her embrace, nose nuzzling the almost healed bite mark. Lexa found herself seeking the mark she made, smelling a mixture of spice and smoke on the area around it. It was the perfect blend of the two of them together.

“Yep, I’m still here,” Raven spoke from her spot leaning against the wall with boredom oozing from each and every pore on her face. “And I’m Raven since Lexa here lost her tongue down your throat.”

Clarke laughed. Lexa smiled at the sound. She closed her eyes and let the melodic tones wash over her and soothe the ache that had settled in her chest since earlier in the night. Not able to help herself, she brushed Clarke’s lips with her own. Her inner wolf went belly up and soft under Clarke’s attention. It was exhilarating. It was dangerous.

“We should talk about this. Me and Raven have some ideas, but we really don’t know anything about you…”

Clarke seemed to expect this and that immediately set Lexa on edge. Despite her intense feelings, she didn’t want to walk Raven blindly into a trap. Clarke picked up on her unease and calmed her with a caress of the cheek with a delicate hand.

“This way ladies.”

Lexa was so fucked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support you guys are giving this fic is INSANE!!! Thank you for the comments, and remember if you get an idea while reading. Send me a message or comment below.
> 
> blckFenixAO3@gmail.com
> 
> And as always, Happy Reading! Oh and sorry for any mistakes, no beta :(

Suspicion bled into Lexa’s thoughts as Clarke guided them away from the bar. Was this a ploy? She didn’t even really know Clarke or the people she surrounded herself with. They could all be mass murderers, and Lexa was following her blindly to an unknown location. _Stupid_.

Raven must have had been on the same train of thought because she spoke up. Her usual snark only thinly covering her nerves.

“So, blondie. Where we going? Your not a psychopath are you? Gonna eat us?”

Despite herself, Lexa chuckled lowly. Leave it to Raven to force her way into a potentially sticky situation. The sound of her amusement drew Clarke's attention. Lexa couldn’t pick out a trail even with her better-than-normal eyesight. Nonchalantly, the blonde walked an unknown path full of rocks, tree branches, and uneven footing, but while her attention was settled on Lexa, she never misstepped. It didn’t appear as if she _had_ to look where she was going.

“No, Raven. I’m not a psychopath. And I could ask the same of you, but I won’t. I just needed to get away from prying ears.”

“How is your arm?” Lexa remembered the arrow very obviously in the blonde's arm, however, all that remained was a hole in her jacket.

“My arm is fine. Good as new.” She waved it around for emphasis.

Clarke’s voice was a soothing blanket that wrapped around Lexa’s mind. Her thoughts kept trying to fuzz around the edges, and she shook her head as desire and something else threatened to take control. Trying to focus on where they were headed, she saw her blonde shiver.

An idea sparked in Lexa,. It was foolish, but she was going to do it anyway. She deliberately drank in the appearance of the blonde, appreciating her beauty and let her desire climb. Pale skin was covered by a rough blue bomber jacket that had seen better days, dark pants, and combat boots laced tightly and with precision. Clarke shivered again, this time more violently. She stopped walking abruptly, Raven almost walking into her back.

“What are you doing to me?” It was a whisper, a plea.

Raven looked between them questioningly, but Lexa couldn’t drag her eyes away from Clarke’s form nor here mind from the downward spiral Clarke made her sink into. She felt the call again. This time stronger and more urgent. Lexa didn’t mean to move, but suddenly she was pressed against Clarke’s back, inhaling her spicy scent. Drawing it in like it was a lifeline.

Then it was gone, broken by a noise in the trees ahead of them. Clarke aggressively stepped forward, proclaiming to the darkness, “I said I could handle it.”

Venom was woven into her words as if she said them forcefully enough, whoever was hidden would die from the sound alone. Lexa found herself with a growl perched on the tip of her lips. She lowered her stance and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

Clarke relaxed as fast as she went on edge. Apparently whoever had tried to approach them had gone. Lexa didn’t know what the threat had been. She never saw any movement, only heard a vague rustling of leaves in the forest that could’ve been anything. Shit was getting too weird.

“Why do you do that?”

Lexa paused her restless combing of the forest around them and looked at Clarke with a nothing but a raised eyebrow. She didn’t want to provide any information about herself or Raven that could be used against them. Clarke was hot and they had some serious feels going on down south, but Lexa clung to her general distrust.

“Do what exactly?”

Raven was literally staring at nothing in the trees, a look of confusion etched in her features.

“You both growled,” she laughed a bit, “it was almost like you were going to start barking...”

Lexa answered her question as her eyes finally snagged on a figure approaching them. Two long strides forward and she was in front of Clarke. Raven hadn’t moved or reacted beyond her brow furrowing, but she could hold her own. Lexa’s immediate priority was Clarke.

“Ok, that is seriously hot,” the newcomer said.

“I completely agree,” Clarke replied.

The same woman from before with the sharp features stood eyeing Raven, and Lexa didn’t know how to proceed. Was this a threat? Clarke obviously knew this person, but didn’t she just tell them to fuck off? She relaxed her stance slightly when the scent of the blonde invaded her mind yet again as she walked to stand in front of Raven.

Everything about this experience was odd. Lexa felt like she and Raven were under a microscope being studied from every angle. _Shit, Raven_. In her desire to protect Clarke, she had complete disregarded the Latina. She could feel her mind of course, and she turned her head just enough to flick her gaze between the new voice and her best friend.

She looked between the two again. And again.

Raven was staring at the newcomer, and the newcomer was staring back. Neither had moved since the woman had spoken from the trees.

“What the flying fuck is happening?” Lexa finally said. Nothing felt right. Wait, no. That wasn’t true. Nothing felt normal. Everything _did_ feel right, and it was throwing her off. Looking between Raven and the newcomer again, Lexa relaxed completely.

Her body would not cooperate. Inside she was screaming. No. No. No. Don't trust them. This is a trap. Who are these people? Who is this person that Raven is so smitten with? Her body calmly gravitated to Clarke, and the two tangled themselves together tightly. Each leaving little kisses on marks and inhaling the others smell.

Lexa hadn’t felt this level of betrayal from her body since the change. She had no control over what had happened that night, and this feeling was eerily similar. Did Clarke cause this somehow? Is that why Lexa couldn’t defend herself or her mind?

Flashes of her past ran on a loop in her mind. Her and Raven sitting in fourth period making fun of Peter in the 10th grade. She will never graduate high school. The first night she changed when that beautiful woman Costia had tried to take her hostage in order to make Raven hand over all their food. She had promised kisses and left Lexa with a scar along her ribs. The night she and Raven couldn’t get the lights to turn on at their foster parent's house, the night everything went dark.

Even with the all-consuming doubt and fear she felt, she could only whisper the words not shout like she yearned to.

“Did you do this to me?”

Clarke whispered back, “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Lexa took a breath, then she took a leap of faith. “Me and Raven have been together since it happened. One day someone tried taking our food, and I...changed.” She paused a moment to gather her courage. “I turned into a wolf.”

Nothing but curiosity was in the blue eyes she studied. Clarke’s calm acceptance gave Lexa the strength she needed to continue. “I can change at will, but sometimes circumstances can force it. Raven can change too. We have gathered a group of people and have been basically living with each other for the last year or so.”

“I don’t know what I am.” The voice Lexa was used to containing confidence shook with emotion. By reflex, she let a meager amount of calm flow from her and into Clarke. “My blood runs cold. I can do things a normal human would die trying. I can be lightning fast, and deadly accurate.” Her voice hardened at the end, and Lexa sensed Clarke fighting with a delicate memory.

“Me and my mom were attacked on our way home after the blackout. We went to get supplies, leaving my dad at home to board up the house against the madness that had taken over the world. Those were the worst days of my life.”

Lexa pulled her tightly to her chest, “You don’t have to keep going right now, we have time. I would like to know what the hell is going on with us though.” She cradled Clarke in her arms and with her resting against her chest she began to purr.

“My wolf purrs too. You are getting more and more adorable.”

Lexa would like to say she was indignant. Lexa would like to say she was appalled by the idea of being ‘adorable’. Lexa did none of those things. In fact, Lexa blushed furiously, and Clarke smirked, hand coming up under Lexa’s chin and bringing her head back up to lock gazes.

“I would like to know that too. I like you, and there is something going on between us. Something new and never seen before. Do you feel it?”

Lexa tried forcing the extra blood from her cheeks, but Clarke’s proximity was making that very hard to do. She desperately clung to the part of herself that had kept her alive. The part that had killed and was constantly doubtful of seemingly good things. She forced herself to let Clarke go and step back, putting some much-needed space between them.

A flash of hurt flickered in Clarke’s eyes, and Lexa felt that same hurt echoing within her mind and bite. She raised a hand to her neck, and Clarke mirrored the motion grimacing.

“I feel it, and I don’t trust it.”

Lexa finally found her voice. She deliberately let a trace amount of anger into her tone. She started pacing, trying to find a better mental foothold. She toyed with the idea of changing but disregarded it. She didn’t trust anything about this situation, but she still found herself not wanting to scare Clarke.

“Me and Raven just wanted to…Oh my god. RAVEN!” Lexa felt the blood drain from her face as naked fear swirled in her stomach. She spun, searching desperately for her friend. Furious she rounded on Clarke, “Where is she?!”

Lexa was so blind. So stupid. Raven was nowhere to be seen. She panicked and changed without any thought for the blonde’s reaction. This thing with her was new and weird, but Raven was Raven. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

With a roar that shook the trees, Lexa sprang forward. Her form rippled and shifted. She shook her head from side to side, dispelling a small bout of dizziness that always accompanied shifting.

Clarke squeaked at the sudden appearance of the giant black wolf. _Looks like I’m not the only one that is adorable._ Clarke cocked her head, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Say that again,” Clarke walked closer now ignoring the dangerous way Lexa’s mouth widened showcasing wicked long canines. The growl directly in her face didn’t phase her.

_I can’t think when she is this close. Where to start? Where to start?_

Lexa went to step around Clarke, but the blonde spoke urgently blocking her path.

“I heard that. You can’t think with me around. You are wondering where to start. Let me help you find her.”

Lexa’s hackles rose in astonishment, and she dug her paws into the dirt trying to ground herself. _You can hear me?_

“Yes. I can hear you.”

 _Who was here earlier with us then? Is she trustworthy? I doubt it, but I don’t have a choice but to trust you._ The last wasn’t meant to be heard, but Clarke attempted to address her fears anyway.

“You can trust me, Lexa. And it was Anya who was here earlier. Indra was the person I talked to before. I trust them both with my life.”

_Great. Fine. I need to find Raven._

The two stalked the area until both came to the conclusion that Raven was with Anya. Lexa couldn’t believe that she had just left without saying anything. Lexa couldn’t have been that wrapped up in Clarke that she didn’t hear her cries, could she? Did Raven fight her captor? Lexa knew she didn’t change. Was she even a captive then? Thoughts clashed restlessly in her mind. Tonight was supposed to be about simple recon, and now Raven was gone.

“Anya won’t hurt her, I promise.”

Lexa growled and eyed her. She found that she could control what Clarke could hear. It was like talking aloud to someone, and then whispering behind their back when you just knew they couldn’t hear you. She was bound to slip up eventually, but for now, Lexa was just weirded out that someone was in her head.

As they followed the trial, Lexa had a very loud thought she could not censor. _Can she be in sunlight?_ The sun’s rays were gaining strength as the sun peeked over the mountains in the East.

Clarke seemed to have relaxed as they gained the direction in which the trial led and laughed at Lexa’s supposed to be private thought.

“Yes, I can be in sunlight. I’m not a vampire.” Her mirth cut short, and she frowned. “At least I don’t think I am.”

As the two walked, Lexa noticed they were now following a well-worn trail. Sensing people ahead, she pushed the litany of questions she had to the back of her mind and focused her gaze on the blonde.

_Should I change back? We are going to your camp, right?_

Clarke frowned deeper, drawing her eyebrows together as she considered their options. Lexa was past questioning her blind trust in this ‘not vampire.’ She just wanted Raven back.

“I think it would be best if you changed back. You might cause a panic. You are quite large.”

Lexa huffed and concentrated, trying to force her body into the change was possible but the process sucked. She was panting when she fell to her knees. Clarke rushed to her, awe written plainly on her face.

“I’m not sure if I can get used to that.”

“It’s a strange world we live in now.”

Clarke pulled her to her feet, and the two followed the sounds of people talking and laughing.

They ended up finding Raven with a cup of tequila wrapped around Anya next to a roaring fire. The air was chill enough for it, but Lexa couldn’t help but think it was stupid. Fires like that drew attention, especially in daylight.

Raven caught Lexa’s eye and grinned. “I have one of my own now, commander!”

Lexa quickly made her way over, “What the hell are you doing? Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“I...didn’t think. Jesus, Lexa I’m so sorry.” Raven looked crestfallen, but happiness quickly replaced it. “I’m not sure what’s going on with you and blondie, but does it feel like your head isn’t on straight. All you can smell is her? And...the desire? I feel like a teenage boy with a boner that won’t go away!”

Lexa clenched her jaw and nodded. “You too?”

“Yeah, I can’t get her out of my head.” Raven’s eyes glazed a moment, but Lexa saw her fighting to keep control of herself.

This was bad. Lexa had a grip on her emotions at the moment, but if she spiraled again into thoughts of Clarke and if Raven was experiencing the same thing with this Anya, that only meant things were going to get bad. Lexa needed control. Bad things happen when she didn’t have control.

“We need to go, Raven. Now. We can meet them when it is just us four.”

“I don’t think I can leave her, Lex.”

“Raven, come on. Snap out of it. We have to go. I don’t want to either, but we have to move.”

Lexa’s voice rose slightly in panic, and a guy nearby looked up at them.

“She doesn’t have to go unless she wants to.” He spoke softly but firmly. Lexa respected what he was trying to do, but fuck that and fuck him. She didn’t need him to be all chivalrous when she was the one trying to save their hides.

“This has nothing to do with you, man.”

“Lincoln, chill out. Let me handle this.”

Clarke placed herself in between Lexa and Lincoln. Both ignored her, and both turned to face each other head-on.

“It has everything to do with me if you are trying to force her to leave and she wants to stay.”

“You don’t know me and you sure as hell don’t know her, so why don’t you just mind your own fucking business.”

Lexa was close enough to Lincoln to see his eyes change from brown to a deep onyx. The guy was huge was covered in tattoos and didn’t want to back down. Lexa let her eyes glow a violent shade of yellow-orange and prepared for a decent beating. She could take him she was fairly sure, however, it would still hurt like hell. Fire literally danced in her eyes as she stared him down. If he wanted this so damn badly, who was she to deny him?

Lincoln made the first move, dashing for Raven. Big mistake. Lexa morphed and she heard people gasp around them. The change didn’t come with dizziness, thankfully, and Lexa pounced with all the accuracy of a cat and the strength of the wolf she was.

She let her wolf take full control. No one was separating her and Raven.

Lexa landed with a thud, paws on his chest that would’ve killed a normal man. She had guessed right then. He was the same as Clarke. She had her paws on his shoulders pinning him down, and she snarled in his face. His strength surprised her when he pushed her off freeing his arms. Lexa went to snap at his throat, she was done playing games with tiny men, but a solid tackle from the side knocked her off of him completely.

Dazed, Lexa struggled to her feet trying to catch her breath. That’s when she saw the tiny pup at Lincoln’s side. This must be the one the group was talking about. The one that had yet to change for the first time. She picked a damn fine moment to change.

Don’t move. I think it’s ok now, but for now, stay put. Clarke spoke directly in her mind. The day had been so weird, Lexa couldn’t summon the energy to care. She huffed, and she did as told. As she lay there watching, the little wolf and the man had that same eye contact, and Lexa groaned. Another pairing.

Uncaring she shifted back and dusted off her jeans. She scoffed at the pair and then scoffed at Raven and her vampire. Fucking vampires. Fucking wolves. What the fucking fuck.

Clarke sat down next to her. The two watched both pairs goggle over each other. During the fight, everyone was jeering and clustered around the action, but the area around them was abandoned now.

“Where did everyone go?”

“I sent them away.” Lexa raised her eyebrows at Clarke, but she didn’t she to want to talk about the control she had over her group. Lexa didn’t blame her, to lead was a curse, not a blessing.

“That pup is going to need guidance. I am assuming that they have never changed before.”

“Yeah, first time. Octavia is going to be insufferable now.”

“The girl at the bar,” Lexa said in recognition, “the one that was arguing with you.”

“That would be her. We just met her a few days ago, she has been following us ever since then. I guess her connection with Linc really didn’t give her a choice to move on.”

“Is this weirding you out or is it just me?”

“Nothing has any shock value for me anymore.”

Clarke spoke so lifelessly, and Lexa yearned to make that feeling go away. She carefully cupped a cold cheek and pressed her lips to the blonde’s chin.

“Well, I sure as hell think it’s weird.”

Clarke smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Lexa trailed her hand down towards the bite on her neck, fingering the indentations left by her own teeth. Four years ago, she would have been appalled to mark someone like this, but now it made her belly fill with warmth. Clarke’s breath hitched as Lexa continued to stroke the bite. There was no sadness in Clarke’s eyes now.

Lexa was waiting on the flecks, she wanted to confirm something. She lowered her head slowly giving the blonde plenty of time to pull away or object. As soon as lips touched flesh, Clarke’s hands were in her hair. Lexa smiled against her skin and ran her tongue along the bite. Nails dug deeply into her back in response.

Lexa couldn’t stop the gasp that left her at the unexpected contact. A low moan was released, neither knew if it was one or the other. Clarke nipped at her bite now, and Lexa arched her back. Desire pooled thick and hot, as she got the full focus of Clarke’s attention since they first met.

“Everything about you is magical,” Clarke whispered against her skin. She left off the mark and kissed slowly up Lexa’s neck. “Your eyes,” Kiss. “Your smile.” Kiss “And that growl.”

Clarke was going to kill her. Lexa was gasping in ecstasy, writhing in pleasure so intense it was almost painful. Clarke attacked Lexa’s lips and the brunette pulled her to the ground. Clarke straddled Lexa’s midriff. Chests pressed together as tongues danced in perfect harmony. This feeling was familiar, and Lexa let everything go. All the hate. All the guilt. All the anxiety. She simply let herself feel, and it was fantastic.

Unhappy with the restriction she placed on herself Lexa flipped them over and pinned Clarke to bare Earth. Lexa could see leaves in her own hair and knew she probably smelled like ass, but Clarke was looking at her so softly yet so intense. That look made Lexa pause, and for a moment she hated herself. She had Clarke pinned beneath her, and she was about to stop kissing her. To talk. She was going to stop kissing this goddess and talk. Lexa loathed herself but she didn’t feel right about this.

“Not yet.” Clarke broke through her thoughts with a two worded battering ram.

She let her upper body relax onto Clarke, and the two laid together unmoving until the sun was too bright overhead for comfort. Dangerous kisses were exchanged. Tiny nips and teases of the tongue caused rolled hips more than once, but a general calm was kept.

Sleep deprived, Lexa barely had enough energy to search the area for Raven and found her in a very similar position as herself. Raven and Anya were wrapped tightly together on the other side of the fire right where Lexa had left her when the fight started. If Raven felt anything like Lexa, then she would be ok. She didn’t feel like Clarke could ever hurt her or vice versa.

Lexa sought out Lincoln and studied him as he gently handled the woman from the bar, Octavia. The man was completely at ease, ignoring his surroundings and focusing completely on the girl. She met Lexa’s gaze and very subtly tilted her head to the side. Lexa smiled at her and she relaxed. She would do just fine as a wolf if she was already picking up on things it took Lexa days to learn.

She couldn’t help but think that there was something familiar about the girl. The longer she studied her, the more she grew certain she knew her. Giving in to base desires, like sleep, Lexa nudged Clarke gently with her cheek. “You have somewhere we can sleep?”

Clarke and Lexa worked together to round up the two new couples. Everyone was exhausted, none more so than Lexa. She was running on fumes. The events of the last twenty-four hours had drained her completely. After making sure Raven found a bed, Clarke showed Lexa to her room. She collapsed on the bed, heedless of monsters in the dark, and the dangers that trusting someone presented.

Lexa woke up to the screams and yells of the dying. Peaceful times never lasted in a world without light.


End file.
